Arzuros Ecology
In-game Information Forest and mountain-dwelling beasts found in humid regions. Though known more for fishing and standing upright to collect honey, their thick claws and heavy forearm plating allow them to deliver powerful blows to any aggressor. Taxonomy Order:Pelagusia -Suborder:Hard Claw - Infraorder:Bear Beast- Family:Zuros. Arzuros is a bear-like Pelagus related to the Lagombi and the Volvidon. Habitat Arzuros seem to live plentifully in the Misty Peaks and the Deserted Island areas. They are also seen in the extremely wet Flooded Forest. In these habitats there is plenty of food for these creatures due to their omnivorous diet, granting the bears to eat almost anything they choose. Ecological Niche Arzuros are omnivores, meaning they are capable of eating both plants and other animals. In the Misty Peaks they're commonly seen by rivers, hunting fish, and in the forest, searching for certain plants, insects, and carrion. Arzuros are capable of taking down Kelbi, Bullfango, and Gargwa when hungry for fresh meat and are known to scavenge kills of larger predators. These monsters are also known to have a sweet tooth for honey made by bees and crave the sweet substance so much that they'll viciously attack other creatures that get too close to their chosen bee hive. When eating honey, Arzuros pay little to no attention of their surroundings, leaving them vulnerable to attacks from larger predators. While being large animals themselves Arzuros are vulnerable to being attacked and preyed upon by even larger predators in the Misty Peaks such as Zinogre, Rathalos, Rathian, Nargacuga and it's subspecies, along with Deviljho. When traveling to the Flooded Forest to feed on the vast bounty of fish there, the Fanged Beasts then become vulnerable to attacks from large aquatic predators consisting of Lagiacrus, and its subspecies, Gobul, Royal Ludroth, and Plesioth. Both Great Jaggi and Great Wroggi along with their packs can actively harass Arzuros into surrendering kills made by them. Biological Adaptations An Arzuros will stand on its hind legs to seem much larger to the opponent, much like a real-life grizzly bear. Its front limbs are used as weapons, and are lined with long sharp claws and spikes on its arms that can really wound an attacker. It uses them much like many other creatures, by swiping and slashing at its attackers and/or prey.It can also use them to run fast and turn easier when running from predators. Arzuros also have hardened plate-like scales on their backs, and forelimbs. This gives the Arzuros protection from rear assaults and when feeding on bee hives as the stinging and biting insects barely even faze the creatures. Behavior When not being confronted by attackers Azuros are quite passive and tend to shy away from human contact as humans consider Arzuros a delicacy. They however will approach a human if they smell food on them, this can cause trouble as they will be aggressive to gain the food a human is holding, especially if said food is fish. Arzuros also hate being surprised. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Pelagus Ecology